Kuroko no Harem: Goodwill Camp Edition
by Teasal
Summary: Together in their second year of university, Akashi and Kuroko organise a weeklong goodwill basketball training camp that sees to the reunion of many familiar faces. (WARNING: NSFW, Kuroko no harem, whipped Akashi and his filthy mind and basically everyone becoming Kurokosexual.)


**Kuroko no Harem: Goodwill Camp Edition**

Together in their second year of university, Akashi and Kuroko organize a weeklong goodwill basketball training camp that sees to the reunion of many familiar faces. **_WARNING: NSFW, Kuroko no harem, whipped Akashi and his filthy mind and basically everyone becoming Kurokosexual._**

* * *

By miracle or good fortune, Kuroko ended up with Akashi in Tokyo University through a hard earned humanities scholarship. Needless to say, Akashi had no trouble gaining the title of student union president and basketball team captain within the first few months. With the meagre amounts of free time they were granted in their first year, Kuroko and Akashi spent most of it playing basketball and eating out.

Safely entering their second year appeared to have appeased and angered the gods all at once; If there existed two separate entities for misfortune, one would definitely be rolling on the clouds wheezing with laughter just as the other would be scheming with mirth.

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi willed his gaze to remain plastered on the glaringly bright laptop screen before him, but his mind clearly had other intentions. He paused his typing mid-sentence and responded with a questioning hum, deliberately avoiding Kuroko's gaze.

"Please give this a taste."

Kuroko's soft voice did terrible things to his heart. The sweet, gentle reverberations of his low timbre sounded as pleasant as winter bells jingling to the steady rhythm of Father Christmas being hauled along by slaved reindeers. It was more pleasing than the merry laughter of tame children by a hundred fold and it was most certainly a blessing from the heavens. He was also convinced that it would sound more heavenly desperately panting and screaming his name in bed.

But that was beyond the point.

"Of course." He responded evenly, flashing a gentle smile.

He hadn't yet forgotten why he was in this situation to begin with— Kuroko was here to try his magical baking skills at a new recipe. Pushing his laptop aside, he reached out for the porcelain plate sitting on the coffee table and dug out a modest piece of cake. Silently thanking Murasakibara for cultivating Kuroko's fantastic abilities as a baker (read: wife), he popped the fork into his mouth and savoured the sweet bitterness that graced his tastebuds with a pleasant tingle.

"It's delicious." He offered, taking another bite to enunciate the point. "I can taste the dark chocolate, but there's something else I can't quite put my finger on."

Kuroko's eyes lit up in pleasure and relief, a small smile adoring those sinful pink lips.

"It's espresso. I thought it would give the flavour a bit of a kick." He explained, promptly excusing himself to brew a pot of tea to accompany the cake. When he returned with a tray of aromatic tea, his apron was shed and gently tossed aside.

Shame. The frilly, pastel blue, heart patterned apron looked marvellous on Kuroko. Well it would after all, since he was the one who gifted it to him. His thoughts briefly wondered how much more marvellous Kuroko would look without any clothes under the apron, but managed to keep them at bay.

"Are you feeling alright, Akashi-kun? You seem to be spacing out." The genuine concern in Kuroko's charming voice dispelled all the filthy thoughts plaguing his mind in an instant.

Akashi was – for a lack of better word – royally fucked.

The purely platonic friendship they shared for years since their time in high school was largely at risk of obliterating into nothing but a figment of the past. Beyond their intimacy and chaste feelings was a vague boundary set by the workings of mutual trust; a mutual trust that was going to shatter one of these days all because his mind now appeared to be directly hardwired to his dick.

"I'm quite alright. Thank you for your concern, Kuroko."

He most definitely was not quite alright. To be fair, his every waking thought hadn't always been occupied by Kuroko's delectable figure – Akashi's desire for him only started spiralling out of control just recently, following the sudden onslaught of leisure time their second year granted unnecessarily.

But again, that was beyond the point.

He needed a distraction that university work was not actively providing, and he needed one fast. Studying the dark brown texture of his cake, the drone of the television inspired him with just the solution.

"Kuroko, what do you say we meet up with everyone for the first time in a while?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

About a fortnight later, Kuroko finds himself seated on a bus headed towards a nationally accredited basketball facility. Trust Akashi to book them into such a place for a mere good-will basketball camp.

Located only a hour from Tokyo, Kuroko was pleasantly surprised to see all his friends already gathered outside the facility. With Akashi gone to sort things out with administration, Kuroko walked over to greet his friends.

"Kurokocchi, you're here!" Kise chirped happily, completely ignoring Aomine's hilarious outburst at Kuroko's usual style of approaching people. This time though, he had a feeling it was more of a deliberate act.

Kuroko responded with the slight curve of his lips and offered everyone a greeting of good morning. Silently reminding himself to properly thank Akashi for the occasion, Kuroko felt a surge of giddiness sweep through his chest as he recognised all the familiar faces – the remaining Miracles as well as key players from their respective high schools.

"Kuro-chin hasn't grown much since last time." Murasakibara said casually as he ruffled the soft blue locks he often likened to cotton candy. Kuroko swatted the offending hand off with an annoyed pout.

"People don't grow that fast, Murasakibara-kun."

Kise, Aomine and Midorima all joined the fray as they began conversing in a manner that resembled violent catch-ball, piquing the interest of other acquaintances nearby.

"It's been a while, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko looked up to greet Himuro Tatsuya, whom he had gotten along with relatively well due to his connection with Kagami. They began conversing politely starting with Himuro's enquiry about Kagami's whereabouts – the other American returnee was stuck with remedial classes and wouldn't join them until the third day. Just as they fell out of conversation, Akashi returned to the group with a worker trailing behind.

"Let us make our way to our quarters. It's a private facility located ten minutes from here next to the hot spring inn."

Having caught onto the word hot spring, everyone quickly trailed after Akashi obediently. When they arrived at their pleasantly peaceful destination however, they were faced with an issue rather peculiar in nature.

"My sincerest apologies, there appears to have been a mistake with the number of rooms." The worker suddenly said, her body bending close to ninety degrees. "The rooms booked under the name Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga are currently unavailable due to an unforeseen security issue. Unfortunately we are booked out and the only availability is a couple suite."

Takao let out an amused snort and somewhere at the back of the group, one could hear Mibuchi Reo gurgling out an excited squeal.

The worker paused, her next words coming out with a slight squeak as her cheeks reddened. "A-as its name suggests, it is designed for the intimacy of couples. Currently, it is furnished with one queen sized bed and…an open bathroom with transparent walls."

There was a single moment of silence before the hysterical cries and laughter of grown men erupted and permeated throughout the building. Unsurprisingly, Kise was noticeably the loudest and perhaps most distressed out of the group.

"Nooo!" He cried, clinging onto an expressionless Kuroko. "There's no way my precious Kurokocchi is sharing a room with Kagamicchi!"

Aomine snorted at the thought; "Sounds more like a love hotel room." He added, causing Kise to cling onto Kuroko harder as Midorima scoffed at the stupidity of it all.

"That's not an issue." Akashi announced after a while of watching his friend's amusing shenanigans. He glanced over at Kuroko, whose impassive façade was nothing but a sham to hide his disappointment. Akashi did not miss the adorable pout that adorned Kuroko's small, angelic face.

"Kagami Taiga will reside in my room when he arrives, and I shall occupy the couple suite with Kuroko." Akashi said smoothly, shooting the worker a steady but piercing gaze that left no room for refusal. Kuroko aside, the others shot him the most incredulous looks they could muster in response.

Kise clung onto Kuroko for his dear life and wailed. Aomine and Takao guffawed and repeatedly slapped their hands across Kuroko's back. Midorima adjusted his glasses uneasily whilst blubbering out nonsensical fortunes about Aquarius and Sagittarius as foretold by Oha-asa. Murasakibara lazily offered Kuroko a place in his room with a bribe in the form of vanilla candies. The rest were either entirely amused or stifling their laughter at the whole fiasco.

Kuroko looked over at Akashi slightly wide-eyed and open-mouthed, but clamped it shut in gratitude when Akashi asked the worker to install curtains to the bathroom.

"That's no fair, I wanna share a room with Kurokocchi!"

"Don't be stupid, Kise. If anything, Tetsu would obviously choose me, his best friend, over you!"

"I suggest you pipe down because the both of you are being ridiculous."

"Oh come on, Shin-chan. We all know you secretly want to share a room with Kuroko too~"

"Wha—!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

In the end, everyone forgot about the bed.

Akashi, on the other hand, had deliberately kept quiet about the matter until they settled down in their room to change into training gear.

"I hope you don't mind sharing the bed, Kuroko."

Ever so angelic and kind-hearted Kuroko shook his beautiful head as he placed his bag on a chair by the wall.

"Not at all, Akashi-kun."

Akashi held back a smirk, having expected such a complacent answer from the start. Having _innocently_ shared intimate sleeping spaces on numerous occasions prior, there was no surprise that Kuroko had done away with his initial bouts of shyness.

Although in all honesty, Akashi thought it was such a shame. As much as he would've liked to dive headfirst into Kuroko's pants, the sight of a shy and timid Kuroko was always a treat for the eyes. And perhaps another part of the human anatomy, but dwelling on such a thought was bound to end disastrously.

Kuroko's soft voice pulled his mind out of the gutter as they proceeded to change clothes. Akashi made a point of turning around to give the other a semblance of privacy, but more to save himself from fantasising any more obscene thoughts concerning the matter of exposed skin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was during the ten-minute break later that first day when Kise accidentally discovered one of Kuroko's many hidden weaknesses. More specifically, he discovered a ridiculously adorable quirk that he was never going to live down.

"K-Kise-kun, please… stop!"

His voice barely a squeak, Kuroko curled up defensively on the ground as he attempted to escape from Kise's clutch in between fits of giggles. Yes, giggles – Kuroko was never very masculine to begin with, but this really topped the cake. Kise would've liked to describe the sweet sound as laughter, but the pleasant sounds barely escaping from Kuroko's mouth really did not make the cut.

A wide, rather predatory grin swept across his face as he leaned over and attacked the sides of Kuroko's torso with tickles. Needless to say, the scene quickly came to the attention of their other friends and acquaintances.

"The hell are you doing, Kise?"

The blond man looked up to see Aomine, Midorima, Takao and his old high school captain, Kasamatsu. With mirth dancing in his eyes, Kise revealed Kuroko's weakness to tickling and effectively garnered a curious Aomine and amused Takao on board. The other two only scoffed at the idiocy, but did not make any move to leave.

"Tetsu, are you seriously ticklish?" Aomine asked with an amused undertone, squatting down next to his best friend. Experimentally, he jabbed a finger into the left side of Kuroko's stomach.

"Aomine-kun, don't—ah!" A surprised yelp escaped Kuroko's lips, stunning the tanned male into silence as Kise and Takao doubled over in laughter. A few seconds passed, until all three began sporting predatory grins.

Kuroko swallowed a lump of saliva, slowly backing away in an attempt to escape. Silently, he cursed his weak stamina once more when he realised he couldn't utilise his misdirection or weak presence in this state. All at once, the three pounced and pinned his body to the gymnasium floor as he writhed helplessly under their ministrations.

Unable to suppress the laughter bubbling in his throat, Kuroko gave in and began laughing and gasping for air as they mercilessly attacked his torso with nimble fingers. Nobody appeared to notice Akashi's presence in favour of watching the curious display.

"What's going on?"

Flinching, the three tickling masterminds froze and turned around to face Akashi, who stood impassively with his arms crossed. Kise opened his mouth to blurt out a string of excuses, but was beat to it when they heard Kuroko choke out a few words amidst his helpless wheezing.

"I-it's alright, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said softly, pushing himself up into a quasi sitting position as he leaned against an elbow. "They just found out how ticklish I am."

If Akashi did not possess impeccable self-control, he would've jumped Kuroko right then and there. Unfortunately, the same concept didn't seem to apply to his insufferable friends and teammates, who opted to openly ogle at the delectable sight before their eyes.

Mussed by the surprise attack, Kuroko's shirt rode up his stomach, revealing the smooth expanse of milky white skin just above his waistline. Wrinkled and slightly see-through with sweat from their training session, the flimsy white material stuck to the small frame and did absolutely nothing in concealing the two pointed nubs on his chest.

Kuroko sat up properly and mesmerisingly, lifted a hand to his flushed face to wipe away beads of tears. Only when he looked directly up at Akashi from under his thick lashes, did the abnormal silence disappear.

"Everyone, twenty laps outside the gym now." He commanded sternly, shooting the players around the gym a look that promised pain for disobedience. "Kuroko, follow me. There's something I must discuss with you before the practice matches resume."

Although his words held no hidden meaning, the better half of his mind was already lost in the thought of thoroughly ravishing and ramming his sweet, _sweet_ teammate into the lockers.

* * *

The third day of the camp saw to the arrival of Kagami, whose presence itself wasn't particularly noteworthy in terms of bringing change. Unfortunately – or fortunately for the rather lecherous on-lookers in hindsight – the same did not apply for his fear of dogs.

A single, runaway Rottweiler with its flimsy leash flying along, managed to worm its way inside the training grounds where they were running laps that day. And of course, there just _had_ to be an unsuspecting young gardener with a hose that spelt nothing but trouble.

And of course, an unsuspecting Kuroko Tetsuya just _had_ to be lagging behind the group closest to the gardener.

The hyperactive dog circled around the gardener twice, looping its leash around his legs in a bind. With an indignant yelp, the gardener fell backwards onto the grass with a loud thump as the hose flew out of his hands and directly onto Kuroko.

"Ah!"

Running just a bit further ahead from his blue-haired friend, Kagami turned around at the unusual sound of Kuroko's surprised yelp.

"Oi, Kuro—uwah!"

Somehow, the dog had escaped the confines of its leash and was making a straight dash towards a petrified Kagami. Moving on pure instinct, Kagami blanched as he made a mad dash to the right, crash landing directly onto Kuroko. Their suggestive position, to say, was unfortunate.

"What the—! Oi, Kagami what the hell do you think you're doing to Tetsu?"

"K-Kagamicchi, I can't believe you'd make a move on Kurokocchi in broad daylight!"

"How utterly shameless, Kagami."

Snapping out of his petrified stupor, Kagami paled for another reason – other people aside, Kuroko's middle school teammates were all towering over him quite menacingly. A single glance down at Kuroko had him jump off in a flash; his blood seemed to travel down south as an uncomfortable heat pooled in his body.

Without a word or sound, Kuroko sat up on the grass as he cradled the back of his head impassively. The hose lay abandoned on the grass behind, sprinkling out water atop Kuroko's lithe figure like shimmering droplets of rain.

"A-are you okay, Kurokocchi?" asked the ever so dutiful Kise, clamping a hand around the lower half of his face as it flushed red. Akashi excluded, everyone else appeared to be in a similar state.

Unable to shake off his exhaustion, Kuroko responded with a weak nod as he attempted to stand.

"I feel all wet and sticky." He replied with a slight grimace, tumbling back down when his legs gave out. "And tired."

Akashi stepped forward to help his friend up as he drank every last detail of the sight before him – the perk nubs on Kuroko's chest were stiff and visible from the cold water, hair limply framed his pale face, and smooth, bare legs were trembling with overuse. An amused smirk tugged at his lips when he noticed a few on-lookers excuse themselves with blood dripping from their noses.

"Tetsuya, I'll excuse you for the next half hour. Go to our room and dry yourself off before you get a change of clothes." Akashi said smoothly, cool and composed as if he wasn't mentally stripping Kuroko inside his head.

Kuroko thanked him quietly, but felt his legs wobble and give out as he let out a cute little sneeze. Kise stared wide-eyed for a moment before promptly fainting on the spot.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun, but I forgot to bring my access card."

"Not to worry, I'll come with you then." Akashi said with a masterfully concealed smile. He turned to the rest and ordered them to continue their laps with a pointed look that had them scurrying off in seconds.

Snaking a hand around Kuroko's slender waist to assist him on their way, Akashi couldn't help the triumphant feeling of pride swelling in his chest. By now, surely everyone knew of Kuroko's newfound charm and allure that had them acting like hormonal teenagers; however, Kuroko was his and he had just perfect idea to let them know for once and for all.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hot springs?" Kuroko mimicked in a whisper, facing Akashi as they curled up together on the bed. With a nod, Akashi slipped a small smile as he admired Kuroko's beautiful azure eyes.

"I thought it would be nice to spend the last day at the hot springs inn up the road. Is it not?"

Kuroko shook his head with a serene smile, secretly admiring Akashi's painfully handsome face in close proximity. "I think that's a great idea, Akashi-kun. I'm sure everyone will be happy to hear that."

They soon fell silent and gave in to the sweet temptation of sleep.

* * *

The remainder of the camp went by smoothly, daresay, albeit uneventfully. They played basketball, ran laps around a grassy field, ate together in the facility's cafeteria and spent their evenings chatting and catching up.

Kuroko, for one, was happy – good friends, good times. So when the last day of the camp rolled along, he felt slightly conflicted despite the excitement of being able to spend the final night with everyone.

Akashi, on the other hand, was feeling rather apprehensive. Hot springs entailed bathing in the nude, which entailed allowing other men to ogle at _his_ Kuroko. He soon discovered, however, that his apprehension had been unnecessary from the start.

"Whoa, Kuroko! How'd you lather up so many bubbles?"

Takao glanced over at his university teammates who were making a fuss around Kuroko and promptly doubled over in laughter at the sight. Relaxing in the spring, Kagami looked over and snorted – some things would never change, he murmured to himself.

Akashi almost forgot about Kuroko's bathing habit; Kuroko had a tendency to turn himself into a giant mass of soapy bubbles. When Kuroko slipped into the spring, however, Akashi took to the liberty of averting everyone's attention by lecturing them about their poor bathing hygiene and regard for health.

For now, everything was looking just fine.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Following an hour-long feast in the dining hall later that evening, Kuroko and his friends from the Generation of Miracles excused themselves to retreat to a private room on the third level for a round of drinks. Upon reaching the spacious, traditional themed room, Kuroko discovered it was Kise's connection with the inn's female owner that landed them this luxury.

"No trip is complete without alcohol!" Aomine exclaimed with a grin as he plopped down onto a floor cushion, grabbing a small glass and tall bottle of Japanese sake. Akashi sat at the head of the table, adjacent to Midorima and Murasakibara. Kuroko, Kise and Aomine made themselves comfortable on the other side.

"Kuroko, I had some mocktails prepared for you." Akashi said as he pushed over two small bottles of colourful liquid.

"What! Can't you handle a few drinks, Tetsu?"

"Ehh, Kurokocchi can't drink?"

Kuroko accepted the bottles with gratitude and turned to face his friends. "I can drink. I just choose not to." He explained flatly, feeling a strange sense of stubbornness accompany the need to defend his choice of staying sober.

"That's no fun." Murasakibara commented as he swished around a sweet smelling alcohol in his glass cup. "You should try this plum liqueur, Kuro-chin. It's sweet and sour."

Kuroko shook his head and politely declined, pouring a glass full of his own drink as Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara entered a heated discussion about the best brands of alcohol. Akashi and Midorima sat quietly, engaged in the low murmur of polite conversation.

"Let's play a game!" Kise announced all of a sudden, capturing everyone's attention.

Aomine and Murasakibara looked at him knowingly – the game was simply a ploy to get their beloved Kuroko to consume some alcohol whether he liked it or not. Much to their surprise, Akashi and Midorima were not against the idea at all.

They decided on a game of storytelling where each person had to decide whether or not the story being told was true or false. The losers would have to take a shot and the first person to take ten shots would be subject to a punishment game.

Aomine leaned forward with a grin as he declared himself the first storyteller. "So, the other day I overheard Satsuki rejecting some guy's confession and she gave him some homemade chocolates in return. The guy passed out with a blue face but came back a week later declaring his undying love for Satsuki and her chocolates."

Kise, Murasakibara and Midorima did not hesitate in declaring it as false. It was simply illogical to consider any man braving his life for Momoi's horrendous cooking skills, which had apparently evolved into a lethal weapon of sorts. Kuroko and Akashi, however, thought otherwise.

"Ha, it's true!"

Kise blanched, staring wide-eyed at Aomine. "No way, I can't even imagine that happening."

"Kuro-chin and Aka-chin guessed right." Murasakibara commented, curious. "Why?"

Kuroko glanced over at Akashi and answered with a knowing smile. "Decisions based solely on prejudice never end well, Murasakibara-kun."

Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara filled their glasses and took a shot; the game continued in a similar fashion with Akashi and Kuroko somehow guessing correct every single time. During the second round, Kuroko started off as the storyteller.

"The first time I consumed alcohol was during my high school graduation party. According to Kagami-kun, my inebriated self began clinging onto people and licking them like a dog. He passed out on the spot when I latched onto him."

Aomine and Kise stared at Kuroko incredulously and burst out in a fit of laughter, falling onto their backs as they clutched their stomachs. Akashi included, the others only looked at him in mild curiosity.

"Fake! Definitely fake!" Aomine declared in between wheezes, catching his breath from laughing so much. "Man Tetsu, I didn't think you could crack such jokes."

"For once, I agree with Aominecchi!"

Akashi and Murasakibara opted for true while Midorima voted false. Akashi looked at Kuroko with well-concealed anticipation – he didn't vote for true because he thought it was, he simply thought it would be amusing if it were. And much to his luck—

"It's true." Kuroko deadpanned, adding the next bit of information albeit hesitantly. "Kagami-kun sent me a recording of it the day after."

He spent the next five minutes trying to convince the rambunctious group that he had absolutely no recollection of the night, and more importantly, that he absolutely did not possess a copy of the two year old video. Though of course, it was a lie. He had an inkling of a feeling Akashi saw through his lie, but the redhead didn't need to know. Kuroko wanted to roll over and die at the mere thought of the video being seen by anyone. If anything, the clip closely resembled a horribly shot amateur porn video uploaded on one of those virus-breeding websites Aomine liked to frequent.

"Okay, I'm next!" Kise chirped happily, feeling pleasantly tipsy from all the alcohol he consumed in the past hour.

They continued their silly drinking game for a few more rounds, until Aomine and surprisingly, Midorima, were close to ten shots. It was only when Kuroko took his first shot of alcohol, did Kise remember their original intentions. Excusing himself for the bathroom, he unceremoniously dragged Aomine along to discuss their plans.

"Tetsuya, how are you feeling?" Akashi asked quietly, having motioned for his friend to sit closer.

Kuroko's blank face quickly morphed into a weak smile tinted by the faintest shade of pink on his cheeks. "I'm fine, Akashi-kun. A shot or two won't affect me too much."

Kise and Aomine returned shortly after; their storytelling drinking game continued until Aomine reached his ninth shot for guessing yet another wrong answer. Only then, did Kise suddenly lean forward with a bang and suggest a different game that would decide the loser in a single round.

"The loser must take three shots and do a punishment dare."

Whether it was a gift from the heavens or pure miracle, their beloved phantom ended up braving three consecutive shots as the unfortunate loser. Proactive as always, Kise promptly gathered the rest and hastily discussed their plans for Kuroko's dare.

Akashi decided to listen in on the conversation wordlessly despite being prompted with questions. It wasn't that he had no interest, it was simply that he rather enjoyed sitting back to watch the plan unfold. More so if said plans were concocted by a group of insatiable, horny young men who couldn't limit their fantasies to their imagination.

"I dunno, ask the owner for a female yukata or something?"

"I'm gonna go see if they have any snacks downstairs, and maybe yoghurt. I feel like yoghurt."

"That's it, Murasakibaracchi!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Standing precariously in front of closed doors, Kuroko felt the logical side of his consciousness teeter between blacking out and letting go with an uninhibited high. He shifted uneasily on the spot, feeling the better half of his face heat up from anything but embarrassment. Or rather, his helplessly inebriated mind was already beyond the point of caring for trivialities such as embarrassment – even if he was currently dressed in a set of female robes.

In a hazy stupor born from absurdly low alcohol tolerance, Kuroko barely registered the sound of multiple camera shutters clicking. Obediently following someone's instructions to kneel on the floor, Kuroko gazed up at his blurry friends with glazed eyes.

God, he was beyond drunk.

"Kurokocchi, your punishment is to feed each of us a scoop of this yoghurt without using your hands."

Kuroko instantly decided to write off Kise's ridiculous words as the behaviour of a drunkard. He gazed down at the small tub of blueberry yoghurt sitting innocently on the edge of the table and tilted his head to the side in a fruitless effort to kickstart his clouded mind. His temporary one-track mind could only think of one solution.

The pale pink robes came loose at his chest, slipping off his shoulders as he bent forward to position himself like a dog on his knees and palms. Ignoring the uncomfortable weight of the pastel flower crown on his head, he lowered his head to the edge of the table and tentatively took the tip of the short wooden spoon in his mouth.

Kise had half the mind to whip out his mobile device and snap a few more photos to add to his collection as he quite literally felt himself drooling. Heat began pooling rapidly in two different areas of his body when he suddenly realised how dangerously provocative and enticing Kuroko currently was. It didn't help that Kuroko decidedly chose to feed him first right off the bat.

A small gloop of yoghurt sat in the dip of the spoon, precariously close to Kuroko's moist pink lips. Swallowing a particularly hard lump of figurative saliva, Kise leaned forward and opened his mouth as he eyed the moist, pink lips.

He swallowed. The deed was done. He could die happy now.

Kuroko ignored Kise and returned to the table for another scoop then crawled over to Aomine on all fours, repeating the same process. He went back twice more and repeated the same alluring actions with a heavily blushing Midorima and attentive Murasakibara. Only, with Murasakibara's height, Kuroko's mouth went slack as the spoon slipped from his mouth and clattered to the floor.

"Ah. 'm sorry…" Kuroko muttered quietly, looking up at the purple haired giant apologetically. His eyes glistened with muddled emotions as he took Murasakibara's hand, brought it up to his face and licked off a stray spot of spilt yoghurt.

Kise frantically reached for his phone again, pressing a napkin to his nose as it slowly stained red. Aomine watched in bewilderment, silently thanking the loose robes for hiding the indecency rising in his lower half. Midorima sat frozen in place, the colour draining from his face and shooting down fast to another area of his body. Akashi observed the situation calmly; the only visible indication of his astonishment was the slight widening of his eyes.

Amused, Murasakibara pointed to a non-existent spot of yoghurt on his face and deviously claimed he had missed a spot. Kuroko mumbled another apology and rose to his knees, pressing the palm of his hands against Murasakibara's broad chest as he flicked out his tongue and sloppily lapped at his cheek.

"K-Kurokocchi?"

Watching the indecent display, Akashi suddenly recalled their earlier game of true or false and the story Kuroko had chosen to tell – he really hadn't been joking about licking people like a dog.

Kuroko unlatched himself from the giant and lowered himself to his knees again, turning his attention to the spoon lying face down on the tatami mat. An adorable troubled look crossed his face as he shifted his gaze from the spoon, to the yoghurt, then to a very cool and composed Akashi.

"The spoon has been soiled. What ever will you do, Kuroko?" Akashi enquired lightly, a rather devious smirk slipping onto his features.

Kuroko swiped his lips with his tongue and let out a small grumble, crawling over to the table. Akashi watched contentedly as the thin robes splayed over the curves of Kuroko's fine ass, leaving little to the imagination.

Kuroko took the small tub of yoghurt into his hands and shuffled back over to Akashi, much to everyone's confusion.

"Kuroko?" Akashi called out quietly, feeling a slight pang of concern at the blunette's silence.

Kuroko's face seemed to darken into a deeper shade of red as he peered up at Akashi through his thick lashes. Akashi subconsciously curled a fist in bubbling frustration, willing his body to remain still. As much as he wanted to pin Kuroko down onto the floor, strip him bare and just take him in front of everyone, he knew it would have to stay a mere fantasy for the sake of them both.

"A-Akashi-kun…say ahh." Kuroko slurred before he dipped his tongue into the yoghurt.

It took a fraction of a second for Akashi to realise what Kuroko was trying to do. It took another fraction of a second for Akashi to realise he was going to immensely enjoy what Kuroko was trying to do.

Kuroko crawled into Akashi's lap, latching onto the broad shoulders as he practically draped himself over the redhead. With their faces only an inch apart, Kuroko leaned upwards and pressed their lips together.

Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima immediately froze up.

Akashi felt Kuroko's wet tongue probe at his lips, so he parted his lips to allow the yoghurt-coated appendage to plunge into his warm cavern. Snaking his hands around Kuroko's waist, he tilted his head down and caught Kuroko's wet tongue with his own, eagerly licking and sucking off the yoghurt.

Sloppy, wet-kissing sounds permeated throughout the room, but they were much too entranced with each other to care. A painfully adorable whine slipped past Kuroko's lips as he leaned up and pressed his body closer to Akashi's radiating warmth.

Akashi noticed the strain on Kuroko's neck and smoothly brought a hand up to support the back of his head. Although their height difference had been nothing but meagre in high school, Akashi had gained a few more centimetres over the years to effectively stand at least a head taller. In addition to that, he never once went slack on his personal training regime at the gym, bestowing him with what Kuroko once casually described as 'elegantly taut muscles'.

Kuroko on the other hand, changed drastically in the other direction. Whether it was due to the emotional and mental stress of his studies, or an inherent aspect of his mother's genes, Kuroko's height did not differ too greatly from his high school years. Despite being part of their university's basketball team, he had been absent from training due to an overwhelming lack of time. In other words, losing a large amount of muscle mass rendered his body into a slim, lithe figure.

Drawing Kuroko closer to his body, Akashi playfully wrestled Kuroko's tongue with his own, easily gaining dominance to render Kuroko into a moaning, weak mess in his arms. He pulled back as a thin string of saliva connected their tongues, swiping it away before gently nipping at the plump pink lips until they swelled into a beautiful, bright red.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko whispered seductively, panting to catch his breath. "I... I love—" He never managed to finish his words, for his heavily drunk consciousness gave out and slipped into the comfort of sleep.

Though left dissatisfied, Akashi tightened his hold on Kuroko and spared a glance at their friends with a sly smile. Pointedly ignoring the blood sports (courtesy of Kise and Midorima) and visible tents underneath the navy robes, Akashi repositioned Kuroko in his arms to make their way to his room.

"Well then, you'll have to excuse us here. As you can see, I must tend to _my_ dear Kuroko."

For good measure, he leaned down to kiss the crown of Kuroko's head as he bade them a good night.

* * *

"Have some water, love."

Kuroko accept the glass of water with gratitude, tentatively taking a few sips as the morning light bathed their room with warmth. It took the sleepy state of his pounding head a few seconds to process the extra word thrust at the end of Akashi's sentence.

Love.

Love?

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko began, slightly wide-eyed as he peered up at the redhead sitting next to his futon. "Last night, please don't tell me I… Did I…?"

Akashi raised a brow in amusement and crossed his arms, feeling a wide smile tug at his lips. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about, _love_."

Kuroko groaned, burying his face into his hands as he mentally cursed his inebriated self from the previous night. It was no wonder his head felt like a dizzying, leaden weight. An uncharacteristic blush tinted his cheeks as they burned in embarrassment.

"If there's one thing I might add, you passed out before finishing what you had to say to me." Akashi said with a light, teasing tone.

The previous night's events were hazy at most, and he hadn't an inkling of a memory to fall back on. Unfortunately, he knew exactly what Akashi was referring to. However, two could play at this game, and he certainly wasn't going down without a bit of resistance.

"I'm terribly sorry, Akashi-kun. But unfortunately, I have absolutely no recollection of what I may or may not have said last night."

Akashi's smile did not waver, only growing wider with amusement clear in his eyes. "Then, I take that you are not consciously aware of your own intentions?"

Kuroko stared at him unblinking, a fleeting frustration momentarily overpowering his rationality. "If you may be so kind, Akashi-kun, please forget I said anything. It will do you well to write off my confession last night as the blind action of a drunk."

"I never said anything about a confession, Kuroko."

The immensely frustrating amusement laced in Akashi's every word stabbed Kuroko like pin needles as he suddenly dawned on his mistake. Almost immediately, a bright scarlet flush exploded across his cheeks to the tips of his ears as his eyes watered with a rare display of shameful embarrassment and defeat.

He subconsciously clenched his trembling hands as he wracked his brain for the right words. Akashi hadn't yet interjected, and if anything, that only meant he was patiently waiting for Kuroko to pull himself together. He knew that Akashi was a very patient man, and if it came down to it, he would willingly wait hours on end for Kuroko to even meet his eyes.

"Akashi-kun—!" Kuroko blurted out his name; the surprised look on his face was a clear indication that the words had slipped from his thoughts prematurely.

Akashi waited patiently, fixing his gaze on Kuroko's glistening, crystal blue eyes. "Yes, Kuroko?"

Kuroko recovered from his inner turmoil rather quickly. With what Akashi could only assume was a steeled gaze, Kuroko looked directly into his eyes as the last remnants of his indifferent mask slipped into a void.

"Akashi-kun. While it remains true that I do not remember the careless actions of my inebriated self, I am not entirely against the idea of being reminded of exactly what I may have initiated."

Kuroko's roundabout confession came to him as a surprise. Consequences be damned, Akashi was going to enjoy every last minute of this rising tension and nothing was going to stop him from doing so.

"If you insist so, I suppose it would be cruel of me to deprive you of that information, no?"

Kuroko tore his gaze away, "If Akashi-kun would be so kind as to enlighten me, I—"

Finally caving in to the carnal voice of his desires, Akashi lunged forward and unceremoniously pinned Kuroko down onto the futon by his wrists. Kuroko stared up at him wide eyed, but they quickly fluttered to a close when their lips met.

Akashi nipped at Kuroko's bottom lip fervently, sucking and licking at it to elicit a delighted moan from the boy underneath. Diminishing any previous signs of restraint, Akashi lowered his body carefully as he pulled a bent leg up in between Kuroko's legs, deliberately leaving it a hairs breath away from his crotch.

"A-Akashi-kun…"

Akashi latched back onto Kuroko's mouth and dove right into the warm, moist cavern. He forced his tongue in and curled it around the other, encouraging it to sloppily move along to the heated rhythm of his own. A pleasant heat quickly travelled south when he felt Kuroko beginning to actively reciprocate the movement of his tongue.

Kuroko desperately tried to keep up with Akashi's heated passion, but the pleasure pooling in his lower body was rising to a dangerous level. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the amplified sounds of their shameless, wet kissing. A soft, shaky mewl escaped his lips when Akashi pulled away and pressed his leg closer to Kuroko's lower half. His mind quickly began clouding over with pleasure in the heat of the moment, and his uninhibited mewls and moans only seemed to spur Akashi on further.

"Kuroko, do you want to feel even better?" He asked breathily, voice low and husky from raw, unconcealed lust.

Kuroko surprised even himself when he gasped out 'yes' without a single indication of any hesitation. Though visibly surprised at the unrelenting trust, Akashi gathered his bearings in a split second and lunged back down, licking the tempting curve of Kuroko's pale neck. He brought a hand down to cup Kuroko's flushed face for good measure, and slowly took his time pressing open-mouthed butterfly kisses down to the protruding bones of his collarbone.

"Kuroko— no, Tetsuya." Akashi said in a low whisper, his silky smooth voice sending a delightful shiver down Kuroko's spine. "Call my name. My first name."

Kuroko opened his mouth to reply, but ended up releasing an involuntary loud moan when Akashi pressed down harder and rubbed against his crotch again with a pleasant friction. Kuroko responded by thrusting his hip upwards to rub against Akashi, who only indulged him further in the act.

"Tetsuya, my name."

Akashi released his hand on Kuroko's face and brought it further down to untie the sash tying the navy coloured robes together. With a single swift motion, the robes came undone to reveal an impossibly alluring sight.

Akashi quickly burned the image into the forefront of his memory.

He drew a hand across the soft, unblemished pale skin of Kuroko's torso and scraped his fingernails across to pinch a perk, pink nipple between his fingertips. He almost came undone at the painfully adorable sound that escaped those heavenly lips. Almost.

"S-Sei…juurou…"

Something inside of him snapped; the heat began rapidly pooling at the delightful sounds Kuroko emitted and he knew there was no turning back from the raging hard-on he was undoubtedly sporting underneath his sleeping robes.

He leaned forward and latched his mouth onto the pert, pink nub, biting and sucking on it in turn as his other hand reached down to dive past the tight elastic of Kuroko's blue underwear.

"Mm…A-Aka…Sei— aah!"

Kuroko was already hard and leaking underneath the obtrusive cloth, so Akashi took the liberty of pulling it down and flinging it carelessly across the room. Manners be damned, he had waited long enough for this moment and nothing was going to stop him from savouring the delicious moans continually slipping out from Kuroko's plump lips.

Akashi pulled his body back and grasped Kuroko's legs by the ankles, sucking the creamy flesh of his thighs as he pulled them apart to make room for his body. A bright red flower bloomed on the spot.

"S-Seijuurou-kun, what—!" Kuroko almost passed out at the sheer embarrassment of his own shamelessness. Instead, he opted to cover his face with his hands, but they were quickly pulled back by a vice grip.

"I want to see your beautiful face, Tetsuya." Akashi said quietly, his breath ghosting over Kuroko's neck before he latched down once more and began sucking and biting at the flesh, leaving a trail of bright red hickeys in its wake. "I want to see your face as you moan my name."

Kuroko emitted a startled gasp when Akashi moved back down to his crotch and swung his legs over his shoulder. His face burned deeper at the sight of the chiselled, sultry red-haired man closing in on his leaking erection. A painfully loud moan ripped from his throat when the skilful tongue flicked the tip and lapped at the pearly beads of pre-cum trailing down his hardened length.

"S-Sei…Seijuu— aah!"

Kuroko felt the burning pleasure build in the pit of his stomach as Akashi trailed his tongue agonisingly slowly across the head of his dick. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit onto his hand to suppress the involuntary moan burning at the base of his throat.

Sinfully pleasant warmth enveloped his dripping length; his pleasure-hazed mind belatedly realising that Akashi was sucking him. The thought alone almost made him come, but what really made him come undone with a long-drawn, needy moan was the teasing motions of Akashi's wet tongue. Kuroko's lithe frame shook with tremor as he came into Akashi's mouth in shaky spurts. A pleasant afterglow weighed heavily on his chest as his vision slowly cleared up. Despite the exhaustion creeping up on him, a single, daring look to the smirking redhead in between his legs was all it took for the heat to pool in his stomach again.

Akashi was going to be the death of him.

Still fully clothed, the redhead moistened his lips with the swipe of his tongue as a sensual smirk stretched across his face. He relocated his hands and gently flipped Kuroko over to his hands and knees. Then without warning, he plastered his warm hands onto Kuroko's ass with a loud slap and spread the cheeks apart, promptly leaning down to bury his face into the gap.

Kuroko writhed as unconfined, delighted gasps spilled from his quivering lips. Akashi's ministrations left him weak and unable to support his upper body, so he did the next best thing, which was to raise his ass higher and bury his face into the pillow grasped tightly in his arms.

A cold, slender finger soon joined the tongue rimming the entrance of his hole, sending a sharp jolt down his spine. Muffled moans bounced off the paper-thin walls of the room as the warmth of Akashi's breath was all but replaced by lubricated fingers.

"Ah, Sei…aaah!"

Kuroko gasped in both pain and pleasure as two fingers were thrust inside knuckle deep, the digits stretching and scissoring him with a burning earnestness. The pleasure began mounting once more, and at that moment—

"Kurokocchi?"

The wooden door slid open with a rough bang as a loud and rather unwelcome rabble stood in its wake.

"Kuro-chin, are you awake yet?"

"Oi Tetsu, how long are you gonna sleep in for? Hell, even Bakagami is worried."

"Wha—! Shut it, Aomine!"

"Kuroko—"

Every single person stopped dead in their tracks. Five pairs of wide, incredulous eyes stared frozen at the horizontal display of raw, intimate pleasure – the display of Kuroko's bare ass perched into the air with Akashi's fingers buried knuckle deep.

Kuroko gazed up from the pillow in confusion and promptly turned into a stiff, unmoving statue. With a sigh, Akashi quickly retracted his wet fingers with a squelch and wrapped Kuroko's frozen body with the bed sheet to allow him a delayed, minimal sense of decency.

"Why, fancy to see you all gathered here first thing in the morning." As casual and light-hearted the words itself may have seemed, Akashi's glare was anything but.

The confounded, venomous glare he sported held unspoken promises of impending pain worse than death.

"W-w-wait, Akashicchi!" Kise cried indignantly, pressing a hand against the blood gushing out of his nasal passages. The tent pitching in the confines of his jeans came to nobody's surprise – because they were all in the same predicament.

Akashi pulled himself up primly and took a long step forward.

"Worry not. You'll have absolutely no memory of this by the end of the day." He uttered with an irate, but sadistic grin. "Although, I cannot assure you safe from physical or psychological harm."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I'm home." Kuroko called out softly as he neatly stowed away his shoes and crossed the threshold into his house.

A bright-eyed woman emerged from his living room with a wide smile, throwing herself at Kuroko at once.

"Tetsu-kuuuuuuuuun!" She squealed, rubbing her face into the crook of Kuroko's neck. A strange, foreign smell clung to Kuroko's body, but she took no note of it in light of her fleeting happiness. "I missed you so much!"

Kuroko smiled and caressed her hair, having learnt many times in the past of the futileness of trying to pry her off. "I'm home, Momoi-san. Thank you for looking after Nigou."

Momoi shook her head and giggled when Nigou tackled Kuroko to the ground with his rapidly wagging tail thumping on the floorboards. The large canine whined like a puppy as it licked every part of Kuroko's face without discrimination.

They eventually retreated to the kitchen to catch up on their experiences in the past week. A good, full hour had passed when Momoi suddenly shot up in alarm.

"I just remembered I have to drop by my grandmother's place before heading home! I'm going to miss the last train!"

Kuroko stood to accompany her to the door, his eyes roaming around the room for his car keys. He offered her a lift to the station in the least, but she adamantly refused to impose any longer and leaned up to peck him on the cheeks. She squeaked out a curt goodbye as her heels clacked down the hall outside.

Kuroko lifted a hand to his cheek and stared at the closed door with a mix of fondness and guilt. He would need to break the news to Momoi the next chance he got. After all, she had every right to know that Kuroko was most definitely immune to the romantic affection of every other person. Everyone, save for Akashi Seijuurou, in which case romantic affection of any form was certainly more than welcome.

Nigou prodded his leg with his snout, looking up at him with a human-like calculating gaze. Kuroko crouched down to eye level and looked at the dog quizzically, only to have a single furry paw land on his shoulder in an almost consoling manner as if saying "it's alright my human, your secret is safe with me".

Kuroko engaged in a pointless staring contest with the mutt until he belatedly realised his entire being must've reeked of Akashi's (delightful) scent.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ugh, my head…. Huh? Where am I? Wha—!"

"God, Kagami… can you shut your crooning for a second?"

"OH MY GOD, AOMINECCHI! EVERYONE, WAKE UP!"

"Uuuuugh, so noisy. What's wrong, Kise-chin?"

"H-hair! Aominecchi has no hair. Everyone has no hair, oh my god! Wait, why don't we have hair? I don't remember anything. Where are we? Do I have hair—OH MY GOD, MY HAIR."

Akashi stepped into his chauffeured car with a contended smile, his drifting mind pleasantly buzzing along with the delayed hum of pained cries and indignant yelps. He looked up at the driver and directed him to a different road as he dialled a number on his phone.

"Hello, Tetsuya? Yes, it's me. I'll be there in no more than half an hour. Yes, I love you too. See you soon."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _FORGIVE ME._


End file.
